


何日之夏

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档
Relationships: Hu "iBoy" Xian-Zhao/Tian "Meiko" Ye





	何日之夏

00

出于同人文很常见的设定，某年某月某日，胡显昭穿越了。

01

穿越或者说附体的时机很不巧，被他附体的那人既没受伤也没病痛，不能躺在床上狠狠咳嗽装个娇弱美人对世事一无所知；也并不在行走的状态，因此他也不能假装脚滑摔一跤来失忆，穿过来的时候，他好端端地坐着，面前摆着各式（吃得差不多了的）精美点心并两杯咖啡，对面坐了个二十七八岁看起来略有些眼熟但仔细一看又并不认识的男人，一脸微笑又期待又仿佛便秘的表情看着他，一望可知两人刚在说话，上一句多半是这男的说的，现在多半正等回复，两人关系大概也不问可知。

这什么穿越开场啊，胡显昭默默伸手去拿咖啡喝了一口，自我感觉是世界第一倒霉之人——虽然对面等回复的那男的大概率也是一倒霉蛋，不过胡显昭自己境况堪忧，自然生不出同情心来。他一边喝着咖啡拖延时间，一边悄悄去打量自己的手。

嗯，手挺白净修长，没留长指甲，也没涂指甲油，其实留不留指甲涂不涂指甲油他都无所谓，只是光秃秃什么也没有就看不出男女来，有点发愁，可惜咖啡也不反光，看不到自己现在的脸，不然性别总能确定……他还没来得及把怎么判断自己是男是女想个明白，对面的倒霉蛋总算忍不住了，开口道，“咖啡有这么好喝吗，你怎么不说话啦？”

胡显昭清了清嗓子，没可奈何地把咖啡放下，转了转眼珠子才说，“我喝喝咖啡也不行吗，你管的真宽。”

这声音一出来就不必再去看手或者看倒影了，很明显是女孩子的声音。不过形势紧张，没时间让他去思考变性以后的心理体验，只是男性心理作祟，下意识回味了一下刚刚那句话。

根据他不多的听女生说话的经验来说，这声音相当好听，清脆悦耳，还带有一丝娇嗔，胡显昭一面心里一酥，一面想到这声音是自己发出来的，又忍不住直犯恶心。他抬头看对面的倒霉蛋，预料对方是该只有酥这一个反应的，不料对面不比他一个十八岁几乎没见过女生的小处男，想来早就听惯了女生的声音，近乎毫无反应，只是又笑笑道，“到底怎么样嘛，你怎么不说话？”

“说什么呀？”胡显昭对该回答什么一无所知，只有含糊其辞。

“别，你别装傻。”倒霉蛋还是一脸笑容，居然还伸手来抓胡显昭的手，黏黏糊糊地问，“刚刚不是你说的吗，我们这就算在一起啦，嗯？”

“嗯——”胡显昭嗯得荡气回肠。

倒霉蛋抓着他的手不放，又用力握了握，笑道，“嗯是什么意思，你总不能又反悔吧？”

“嗯——”胡显昭嗯得缠绵悱恻。

傻子也看得出来，自己附体的这角色多半在被附体前不久刚表白，之后也许太兴奋就嗝屁了，以至被胡显昭鸠占鹊巢。他倒是真想反悔，说刚才是乱说，可倒霉蛋都能直接上手了，显然是郎有情妾有意，交往合该水到渠成，而且又是“自己”主动提出，变卦太不合常理，胡显昭微微眯了眯眼睛，假装羞涩地低了头，余光里看到倒霉蛋喜形于色，心头忍不住泛起一丝怜悯来。

倒霉蛋的女朋友飞了，自己平白多了个男朋友，还真是天作之合。

他抬起头，朝倒霉蛋露出了一个二十四颗牙的假笑。

02

胡显昭很快就笑不出来了。

倒霉蛋看起来很像是个Drama Queen，刚确定关系就一脸傻笑地换了个位置，坐到了胡显昭旁边，还拿起手机示意道，“我们发个朋友圈吧？”

“是不是还得配个合影啊？”胡显昭冷嘲热讽。

“也可以，小昭你说什么就是什么。”倒霉蛋朝他点点头，笑得一脸灿烂，胡显昭却如遭雷击，强忍着才没疾言厉色，但还是瞪起了眼睛，“你叫我啥？”

“都在一起了还要叫全名吗，太冷淡了吧？”倒霉蛋一脸委屈，胡显昭朝他假笑道，“别，你叫全名嘛，听起来庄重。”

“行吧，韩昭，这样好了吗？合影你拍吧，拍完发我就成。”

胡显昭怅然若失，又觉得似乎不该惆怅，本来穿越就是变成另一个人，要是名字一样还叫什么穿越？他一边想，一边在身上左右摸摸，终于发现手机正摆在桌上，手机壳上硕大两个花体字韩昭历历在目，顿时又眼前一黑，顿了顿才慢条斯理道，“不要叫小昭，也不要叫韩昭，叫小韩。”

倒霉蛋哑口无言，终于笑不出来了，胡显昭第一次见他不笑的样子，又看他一眼，越发觉得眼熟，只是不好细看，只好低头摆弄了一番自己的手机，终于把相机调了出来，叫了倒霉蛋一起，比了个相当愚蠢的剪刀手。

“我”长得还挺好看的……胡显昭一边在倒霉蛋的要求下多拍了几张，然后预备去打开微信准备发给倒霉蛋以让倒霉蛋也能发朋友圈公开，一边在心里微微泛酸——老子长得这么如花似玉，怎么一来就有主了呢？不如现在甩掉他去寻找新生活吧？

他脑子里转着杂七杂八的念头，翻了好几页才终于找到了微信，一打开就忍不住有些傻眼——倒霉蛋叫什么啊？胡显昭不动声色地看了一眼倒霉蛋，干脆将手机递给他，笑道，“我不知道要发哪些，你自己挑喜欢的发给自己吧。”

倒霉蛋这次倒是愣了愣，没有立刻接过，而是打开了他自己的手机，先看了看相册，又打开了微信，才说，“我这边也有些合影，不过算了，就用今天的吧，话说你不担心我看你聊天记录吗？”

胡显昭心想看到啥分了更好呢，面上还是挤出一个假笑来，“我当然相信你啦。”

话虽如此，眼看着倒霉蛋接过了手机，胡显昭还是忍不住往屏幕上看去。只见倒霉蛋熟练地划了划聊天列表，上下看了看，很快便点进了一个头像就要开始发照片，胡显昭在他点开相册以前看向屏幕上半部分的文字，立刻像是被雷劈了一样，颤颤巍巍地叫出那个备注来。

“田野？”

大概声音太大，倒霉蛋——田野一哆嗦，惊惶地看过来，胡显昭龇牙咧嘴地又把他打量了一番，终于确定，虽然变成了二十七八岁，虽然没了眼镜，虽然莫名其妙经常傻笑，但这个田野确凿无疑，就是他认识的那个田野。

他想究竟是田野天赋异禀男大十八变呢，还是他自己眼瞎呢，之前虽然没好意思细看，但总是看了几眼，他怎么就没看出来这倒霉蛋是田野？想来还是田野天赋异禀吧，哪有人二十出头和二十后半差那么多的？哪有人戴眼镜和不戴眼镜差那么多的？眼看着二十来岁的已经和记忆里有些不像的田野的丑脸还在惊讶地瞪着他，胡显昭皮笑肉不笑道，“没什么，叫你一下，不可以吗？”

“可以。”田野点头，一幅百依百顺的模样，又道，“那我发朋友圈啦？你觉得说什么好？”

“你就说，”胡显昭恶趣味地笑了笑，“我和小昭在一起了，然后你艾特胡显昭说，不是你。”

“有点过分吧，而且我也不叫他小昭啊。”田野说，“我就说和你在一起好的了。”

“行吧。”胡显昭兴致缺缺，看着田野选了几张照片发上去，又配了个台词“我和小昭在一起啦，开心！”，终于微妙地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，赶紧转过脸来，指纹解锁了自己的手机，也选了一样的图发了个朋友圈，只是没说什么“我和田野在一起了”的话，而是换了一句“我脱单啦！”，想了想又把感叹号去掉，“啦”换成了“了”，才终于觉得舒服了些。

虽然如此，发完还是觉得浑身不爽，胡显昭皱着眉把手机倒扣在桌上，不料一反过来就又看到背面偌大的“韩昭”两字，更加不爽，只好翻翻白眼去看田野。

03

这会儿他倒有些能认出来田野了，一旦认出来，便觉得越来越像，只是不知道为什么，一开始虽然觉得面熟，却拼命认定自己不认识，分明是很有联想的理由的，却就是不肯信。

当然，认不认出田野，他的现状总是一样的颇堪忧虑。变成了女生，又平白多了个男朋友，虽然变成的女生容貌不错，男朋友似乎也是个好人，但可怕总是照样的。不过，认出田野之后，男朋友就从陌生人变成了田野，虽然他内心依然是觉得微妙，可毕竟还是放心多了。只不过……如果这个田野是几年后的田野，那几年后的他自己呢？

胡显昭一向是想到什么便做什么的，一想到几年后的自己，就立刻戳戳田野的肩膀道，“喂，你手机给我看看。”

在他还是胡显昭的时候，因为老是被没收手机，也是经常问田野要手机玩的。那时的田野虽然多半也给，却总要在给之前先锁掉几个应用，让胡显昭只能玩游戏——虽然他借手机时说的就是玩游戏，也确实没想看什么别的，可总归还是不爽。

不过，现在他变成了韩昭，一个相貌清秀声音动听的刚和田野确认情侣身份的女孩子，田野虽然立刻显得有些苦瓜脸，可还是把手机乖乖交了过去。

胡显昭朝他一笑，低头立刻打开了微信，还没来得及寻找几年后的自己，就见朋友圈上冒着小红点提示着新消息，点开一看，除了例行的恭喜，果然也有几条调侃“大新闻@胡显昭”的评论，一看备注，也果然并不意外的都是些熟悉的名字，只是这些名字里，却并没有胡显昭。

他当然知道自己不可能也去队形艾特自己，但自己居然并不回复，胡显昭还是同时升起了满足感与危机感，转头看向正眼巴巴看过来的田野，语气随便地问道，“胡显昭怎么不评论你啊？”

田野的表情有些懵，这么一看又更像是胡显昭所熟知的那个人了，不过这种懵逼的表情只持续了很短的时间，田野很快就又笑着说，“也许这会儿没看手机吧，看手机也不一定非得评论我呀，他平时也没怎么经常评论我朋友圈的。你怎么老问他啊？”

这倒是实话，胡显昭平时有手机的时候就少，好难得有了手机，虽然朋友圈是自然要刷的，田野的说不定还要点进去仔细看看错过的，可看了也就看了，他基本不会留下痕迹，别说评论，连点赞都很稀罕。虽然不知道几年后的自己究竟是真的不看朋友圈还是不看田野的朋友圈还是和自己一样虽然看却不回复……没所谓，反正结论一样，田野吃瘪。胡显昭笑得更浓了，又调侃道，“你吃醋啊？”

“……”

田野不说话了，胡显昭也没什么特别独特精彩的言论，于是又低头去看手机，意料之外，这次朋友圈的新消息里就有了胡显昭，发了个惊恐的表情，说“别糟蹋我的清白名声啊”，胡显昭又开心又悲伤，有些心情复杂地点进自己的头像，想观摩一下自己未来的动态，不料朋友圈是三天可见，什么也看不到，只有叹了口气返回去回复，“哪能呢，你对象这也管？”

几年后的胡显昭回得也很快，“怎么说话的，我哪有对象啊，求补齐。”

胡显昭喉咙一哽，差点没被心头的酸水呛死。为什么几年后的自己就这么惨呢，连个对象也没有？他看向田野的眼神越发不爽了，然则要么现在的皮囊太娇弱表情并无杀伤力，要么田野太直压根看不出来，总之田野若无所觉，只是问道，“要不要出去走走？”

“去哪里？”胡显昭正襟危坐，指望田野说个具体地名好让他知道现在是在什么城市，不过田野大概宅的太久，也愣住了，顿了顿才说，“不知道，随便走走呗？”

“那还不如去网吧打英雄联盟呢。”

“你还会打英雄联盟？”田野震惊了。

“当然。”胡显昭半点也不心虚地给“韩昭”安人设，又痛心疾首道，“你怎么这么不了解我？”

“……对不起。”

……居然道歉了？胡显昭本来只是想着入乡随俗，既然成了女生就撒个娇无理取闹一下，不料田野居然是真的不了解女朋友……那他们是怎么谈上的？因为韩昭长得好看吗？

……大概也不能有别的原因了。

田野还真是庸俗啊，胡显昭想。

不过话说回来，“我”长得也真好看，真是我见犹怜……

胡显昭坚定地停止了思考。

04

挺奇怪，虽然版本变化很大，虽然胡显昭自己是换了个身体各种不习惯，虽然田野大概是退役多年疏于锻炼打得也磕磕绊绊，但不知为何，他们还是配合得挺好，虽然操作齐齐下降了一个等级，但意识配合却还是默契得很，打着匹配，一通乱杀。

这对胡显昭来说已经是司空见惯了，不过田野毕竟是第一次跟女朋友玩游戏，玩得开心之余大概也还有几分迷惑，打了两把就忍不住说，“原来你玩得这么好啊，年轻时没打职业真是可惜了。”

胡显昭表情一僵，想想不好随便接话，免得被揭穿，干脆继续无理取闹，“你什么意思啊，你是说我老了吗？”

田野倒没生气，只是笑笑，“我不太会说话，你多体谅。”

田野看起来有些尴尬，又很宽容体谅，笑的也挺温和，这表情就像之前他常常的傻笑一样，同属胡显昭不太熟悉的那类，如果刚穿越过来时看到的是这张脸，大概也一样认不出来。胡显昭盯着这表情多看几眼，直到田野开始有点挂不住笑脸，才又转过头去重新开了一局游戏，然后问道，“一会打完去看电影吧？”

“好啊。”田野一边说，语气里还是带着笑，“你想看什么？”

“随便吧。”胡显昭怎么可能知道电影列表，唯有敷衍了事，又赶紧换了个话题，“你说我打得好是真的么？”

“真的啊。” 田野毫无心机地点点头。

“就这么一句啊，你不多夸夸？”胡显昭肆无忌惮地提要求。

他倒也没有那么缺田野的夸奖，几年队友，说田野从没夸过他也不现实。不过，除了极少数他实打实天秀的时候，其余时间田野夸过以后总还要提要求提建议让他改进，固然夸的语句和夸的程度并不会因为有了其他部分就减少，但一旦有了但是这个转折词，转折之前的话就都失去了意义。然而现在他们并不是队友，也未必非要急切求个胜利，他的身份还变成了田野的女朋友，想来田野总不会吝啬于夸奖——果然如此，田野那边很快就接话道，“我之前说你不打职业可惜了是真心的呀，感觉你打得很有灵性，意识和走位都很好，又很敢打敢拼，比如上一把对面打野过来那波，就打得很有血性，但是……”

胡显昭一听但是就仿佛梦回七年前——刚看电脑右下角的时间显示知道的年份——在他还是正儿八经的胡显昭的时候，田野就老这么夸过他又说但是，想不到换了是韩昭，田野也还是死性不改。唯一不同的是，他等了十来秒，田野也没说出但是后面的话来，他只有叹口气，勉为其难开口讨骂，“但是什么？”

田野发出一声傻笑，“哈哈，没什么，我习惯性多说一句，你当我放屁好了。”

“没事，你说，我不生气。”胡显昭叹气，他早习惯了，生什么气呢？实在不行，心态摆正，就当是找找七年后的田野取取经，拿前朝的剑斩本朝的官当然是不行，但是拿本朝的剑斩前朝的官，也许总多一点合理性吧。见田野还是不说话，他干脆心平气和地看田野，又催促道，“我没说反话，你说吧，真不生气。”

“也没什么，就是你有时候可能会上头，我觉得还是要稳一点。”田野顿了顿又说，“你打法有点像胡显昭，我刚刚习惯性多说一句，你别往心里去。”

胡显昭眨了眨眼睛，这还是他第一次从七年后的田野嘴里听到自己的名字，心里不由得痒痒的，想了半天，还是冒着被揭穿的风险问，“是吗，不是所有AD打法都差不多吗？”

“没有。”田野轻轻笑了笑，“胡显昭打法很特别的，不过，你还真的有点像他。”

“你们还经常打么，这你都记得？”胡显昭又问。

“这个……”田野递过来一个不确定的眼神，大概是怕女朋友发脾气，斟酌了一会儿才说了句废话，“大概吧，有一起打的时候，也有不一起打的时候。”

七年后的田野还真是有够重色轻友，胡显昭咋舌，又琢磨着该问些什么别的问题来打听现在的自己的情况，精神一不集中，身体又不习惯，操作立刻就垃圾了一半。虽然还没到被杀的份上，漏刀吃技能总是没少，眼看血量不健康，胡显昭一边回城，一边又去看田野，预料着田野总该有点不满，不料后者脸上依然带着笑，一句多的话没有。胡显昭愣了愣，又道，“是吗，话说我打这么烂你怎么不喷我？”

“我是那种人吗？”田野叹气。

胡显昭也忍不住笑了笑，他和田野有时候双排，打得好打得不好，田野也其实也不一定次次都会吐槽他，不过吐槽只要一次就足够留下深刻印象，他也无所谓把心里的田野想得更坏些，眨了眨眼睛又说，“你不是吗？你看你对胡显昭就说他不好，加但是。”

“我也不是没夸他啊。”田野摇头，“加但是不是希望他更好么，而且他又不是没说过我，你怎么胳膊肘往外拐呢？”

“是吗？”胡显昭一下子变得记性很差，完全想不起自己说过的话来，干笑一声道，“打完这把再打一把，就去电影院吧。”

“好。”田野点点头，犹豫了一下又说，“我们以后可以多来玩玩。”

“这样哦，你是不是觉得我游戏玩的好就更爱我了，嗯？”胡显昭嬉皮笑脸。

“是呀。”田野笑的十分灿烂，胡显昭盯着这笑脸看了几秒钟，终于也忍不住微微笑了起来。

05

他们最终没能看成电影。

倒不是因为找不到电影院或者没有想看的电影这种原因，只不过在查电影的时候，正好看到今晚江边有烟花的新闻，虽然胡显昭对此毫无兴趣，但田野大概觉得有邀请女朋友去的义务，胡显昭抓耳挠腮半分钟也找不出作为女生拒绝的理由，只有假作欣喜地答应。

烟花七点多开始，现在时间已经是四点半了，去吃个饭再赶过去江边姑且还算来得及，看电影就铁定的没时间。从网吧出来，两个人就开始对着手机地图琢磨吃饭的地方，胡显昭想不出来韩昭应该喜欢吃什么，干脆装一把温柔贤淑，说，“随你吧，我吃什么都可以。”

田野十成十木头人一个，对胡显昭的温柔体贴毫无察觉，一听到随你就点头道，“好，那就吃这家火锅吧，近，走路十分钟就到。”

胡显昭无可无不可，点点头，还没来得及说什么，就听田野又说，“那走吧，小昭。”

这句话威力太强，胡显昭差点没从台阶上掉下去。

其实小昭这个称呼田野之前就叫过一次，不过那时胡显昭只觉得他是个略有些眼熟的倒霉蛋，尚无对面是田野的意识。因此除了惊讶一下穿越对象的名字与自己相似之外便没什么别的想法，但现在早已确定对面是田野，再听这个称呼就觉得浑身不自在。

他倒并不排斥这个叫法，他是一向自认世界第一可爱的——或者至少也是EDG第一可爱——既然如此可爱，被叫得可爱一点又怎么了？他也不是没被其他人叫过小昭，甚至他自己也偶尔会自我介绍说自己是小昭，但不管怎么样，EDG内部是很少有人会成天这么叫他的，也许明凯偶尔还会叫一两次，田野就几乎没有叫过了。现在听到田野叫出这么个昵称来，虽然明知道他是在叫另一个人，可还是哪哪都不习惯，胡显昭忍了忍终于还是没忍住，小声道，“我不是说叫小韩吗？”

“多难听呀。”田野说，又回头来扯胡显昭的袖子，说，“走吧。”

胡显昭也觉得很难听，不过难听总比难受好，他甩开田野的手，先走一步，又坚持道，“那叫韩昭也可以，反正不能叫小昭。”

“为什么呀？”

“你叫起来不别扭吗？”

“不挺可爱的吗，我很喜欢这个名字啊，你觉得太可爱了不适合你吗？”

“怎么可能？”胡显昭嗤笑，“我这么可爱，当然最配可爱的名字。”

田野早已赶上他的脚步，听到这句话便忍不住发出噗嗤的笑声来，一边笑一边擦眼睛道，“你这句话说得……”

“说得怎么啦，有这么好笑吗？”

“也不是，”田野看着前方，叹了口气，“就是你说话语气挺像我一个朋友的。”

“像谁？”胡显昭眯起眼，又追问道，“我认识吗？”

“认识啊，就胡显昭嘛。”

胡显昭想真是废话，能不像么，田野真是个傻子，又觉得自己的名字出场率过高，有些危险，但到底好奇心压过了警惕心，继续问道，“是吗，他也快三十了吧，还这样？”

田野走得快了些，只能看到个后脑勺，大概因为在笑，声音听起来有些模糊，“啊，嗯，哈哈，现在也不完全这样了吧，不过几年前他说话就这语气，很好笑的。你和他名字有点像，没想到性格也有点像，有够神奇。”

几年前是多久啊，胡显昭想，还有，什么叫性格有点像，你之前对你女朋友的了解是有多浅薄啊，刚和我说半天话就给女朋友定性一个新性格？

想归想，话到嘴边就变成了别的问题，“喂，那你还叫我小昭，不觉得在叫他吗？”

“我觉得小昭这个名字很可爱倒是真的，不过我一般不会这么叫胡显昭的。”田野说着又转过头，伸出手来握住胡显昭的手，又说，“走啦，小昭。”

“……”胡显昭在“放开我”和“滚蛋”两句话里纠结了一分钟，终于慢悠悠道，“叫小韩。”

06

控诉并没能发挥作用，从吃饭到去江边的短短两小时时间，胡显昭被“小昭”这个词已经轰炸到了审丑疲劳的地步，终于懒得再反驳，干脆假装没听到，只对其他部分进行回应。

——话是这么说，然而其他部分实在是没什么可回的。

七年前的田野还以老妈子属性著称，但大概老妈子的话痨里抱怨和管教的成分太多，不适合对女朋友说，而七年来田野大概比以前更加宅男，话题少的可怜。既无什么时事新闻可供探讨，亦无什么有趣见闻可供炫耀，加上也许两人共同朋友不多，话题也从没往这方面发展，固然这也算是顺了胡显昭不想穿帮的心意，但说来说去只有就事论事，讨论两小时饭店装潢和饭菜味道，顺延一点对食物的偏好，再加一点点对江边烟花的期待，实在是有些无聊。

只不过，虽然无聊，两个人之间的话毕竟是没停过，就算有时候胡显昭实在找不出话来说了，田野也总能另起一个同样无聊的话题，令他不得不回。

他原来和田野相处的时候，倒是很少有这种事情，就算有时候冷场，也就是两个人都闭嘴发呆，没谁会去绞尽脑汁找话题。不过话又说回来，他和田野在一起废话多得很，也不至于到无话可说的地步。

就算他们两无话可说了，也还有EDG其他人呢，总有人能说上话。

可惜这里没有其他的EDG的人，烟花也还没开始，两个人虽然找好了位置站在江边风景带，可周围都是人，视野遮挡，也没法品鉴江上风景。胡显昭叹了口气，刚准备说什么，就看到风景带下一层的江堤上有个推着棉花糖车的人从人群里挤过，虽然并不特别动心，也还是不由眼前一亮。

田野找话题能力不强，眼神却很好，胡显昭才看了几秒钟，就立刻道，“你想吃吗？”

胡显昭倒也没有真的太想吃，不过想到自己现在的身份，又觉得似乎有使唤田野的必要，立刻微笑道，“是有一点呢。”

“那你去买吧。”田野毫不犹豫地说，又哈哈大笑起来。

“……”胡显昭的笑容立刻垮掉了，世界上怎么会有这种人？这是对女朋友的态度吗？

大概是看胡显昭脸色实在很臭，田野的笑声只持续了几秒就戛然而止，但还是带着笑意说，“逗你玩的啦，我去给你买。”

“喔。”胡显昭赏给他一个语气词。

07

人群太拥挤，田野下去的时候棉花糖摊位前已经排了很长的队伍，买棉花糖花的时间也就顺势加倍许多，胡显昭等得不耐烦，又觉得有些没意义，干脆掏出手机，决定叫田野回来拉倒。

胡显昭平时倒是有手机就玩手机的，今天田野滔滔不绝，怎么也不合适把手机掏出来玩，现在才是从过来以后第一次打开微信。不打开还罢，一打开就立刻被成堆的消息淹没，胡显昭粗粗滑了一下，全都是些不认识的名字在问脱单的具体事宜，又或者是一些恭喜，他现在也没时间回复，扫一眼就放过，又去看朋友圈的消息。

他是中午发的秀恩爱的朋友圈，现在已经晚上了，点赞评论早就很多很多，他对着消息列表一溜地滑下来，意外又不意外地在一群不认识的人名中看见了一条胡显昭的点赞。

大概韩昭也不会认识其他人叫胡显昭吧，他撇撇嘴，往下方看去，只见田野依然排着队，挤在人群里，低着头，大概也是在看手机。他也顺势退出了朋友圈，从通讯录里找到了田野，发了条消息过去，“太多人啦，别买了吧，不然烟花要开始了。”

“没事的，马上就到我了。”田野很快就回复了。

“好吧。”胡显昭说，田野也就不再回了。胡显昭在那个页面上停了一分钟，又突发奇想地点开田野的头像来，去看他之前发的那条脱单的朋友圈。

韩昭和田野的共同好友确实不多，只是不知道为什么有胡显昭，之前自己试探七年后的胡显昭有没有对象的评论还在上面，胡显昭的求补齐的评论也还历历在目，只是下面又新鲜地多了两条，先是田野几分钟以前回复的，“刚刚是我女朋友回的，你自己补齐吧，别找她。”，再往后又是胡显昭的回复，“秀恩爱的弟弟滚啊。”

七年后的田野这么喜欢秀恩爱吗？七年后的自己说话倒是好像和现在没什么区别嘛？胡显昭盯着那个朋友圈忍不住发呆，想法似乎很多，又有些不知道自己在想什么。

还没等他得出个结论来，身前就发出了烟花特有的升空的响声，接着夜空就被烟花照亮了，身边的人都抬起头，胡显昭也抬头看了一眼，又低头去看堤岸，只见田野不知何时已经排到了，正在接过那个巨大的棉花糖，然后又转过头，正对上胡显昭的目光，又露出个奇怪的笑容来。

这挺像是胡显昭刚来的时候看到的田野的笑容，虽然还是不怎么熟悉的表情，但毕竟是看这张丑脸看了一天，也少了很多陌生的感觉。这笑容也转瞬即逝，田野很快就低下头去，举着那根棉花糖，专心走起路来。胡显昭一路盯着他，看他越过人群又走到自己旁边，把棉花糖递过来，才轻轻地说了句谢谢。

“不用谢。”田野笑道，又叫，“小昭。”

习惯归习惯，胡显昭照样起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，看在棉花糖份上毕竟没好意思说什么，只有假笑道，“干嘛？”

田野毫无被嫌弃的自觉，脸上还是带着笑，“你可能也知道，其实我没什么和女孩子相处的经验，小昭你今天开心吗？”

胡显昭叹了今天不知道第多少口气，有些不知道该回答什么。田野今天怎么看怎么直男，其实是未必会讨喜的，但是，虽然是这样直男，虽然说的话题都很让人难以接话，虽然看起来对女朋友的了解浅薄地浮于表面，可也毕竟任劳任怨满腔热情，毕竟一直开启着新的话题，毕竟是一直在尽力夸奖着温柔对待着女朋友，甚至现在他手里还有田野买的棉花糖呢。

他看了看田野，点点头道，“谢谢，我今天很开心。”

一边说，又忍不住闭上了眼睛，露出一个笑容来。

08

“你傻笑什么啊？”一个熟悉的声音问。

不是你问我的吗？消遣女朋友很好玩吗？而且这什么声音啊，怎么嘲讽起人来声音都变了啊？胡显昭收起笑容，怒气勃发，想要骂一两句什么，睁开眼却不由一愣。

说话的并不是田野，而是远远地回头嘲讽的明凯。

就像去时毫无征兆，回来也并无征兆，仅仅只是一眨眼，他就不再能看到江边的烟火，也不再能看到人群和棉花糖，取而代之的是夏日的街道，是另一批熙熙攘攘的人群，是自己的双手，是手上的小小的护身符。

这已经是正确的时空，是十九岁的他，是他十九岁这一年的正常年龄的EDG，正吃饱喝足在逛小摊位，他驻足的这个摊位上，一个老妇人正在唠唠叨叨地宣传她的护身符是多么的灵验，是怎样地能够顺遂人心。

一些他在拿起护身符时想到的，一些他穿越的理由，一些他心知肚明却在穿越的短短一日里故意不去想的，终于又渐渐浮现出来，让他能去想个清楚明白。

那时老妇人正在说，心诚则灵，护身符能庇佑各种事情，学业，工作，姻缘，无一不可。胡显昭一边拿起一个护身符打量，一边看着旁边同样好奇地拿起护身符在看的田野。

姻缘也能庇佑吗？那田野怎么说呢？他忍不住想。

但是，虽然这种时刻他第一时间想到的是田野，虽然他确实非常非常看重田野，可这就是喜欢吗？这个问题他从认识田野不久就开始思考，可一直到现在，也从得出过什么答案来。

要说不喜欢，可老是想着田野，可是要说喜欢，他对田野又知道些什么呢？知道田野不喜欢玩塔姆吗？还是知道田野早上起来的时候会先睁开眼睛然后又闭上两次呢？又或者是知道田野穿衣服经常右边袖子会莫名其妙弄脏呢？靠这些来说喜欢是不是太搞笑了一点？

田野的心事不会和他说，他的心事也不好意思去找田野，几年队友，生活上熟的不能再熟，可交心的话，一句也没有。

从认识到现在，小争小闹有，大的吵架就没了；生日节日的特殊日子，不是俱乐部一起过，就是已经放假回家，各自在群里队形个问好，一句多的话没有——愤怒没有过，悲伤没有过，惊喜也没有过。他没有单独为田野展开的微笑，也没有唯独为田野落下的泪水，这也配叫喜欢吗，这也配说喜欢吗？

胡显昭低头看着那个护身符，有些嘲讽地看向田野，

如果这也叫喜欢的话，他想，看着不知为何同样看过来的田野，挤出一个笑容继续想，如果这也叫喜欢的话，如果我真的喜欢田野的话，就让我和田野在一起吧，一天也可以。

接着他眨了眨眼睛，就坐在了桌边，看到了他当时还没有认出来或者不敢认出来的七年后的田野，然后又回来，去继续走向一个还没有开始的结局。

“我要买这个护身符。”他说，又看了一眼田野，又补充道，“还有他手里那个，也一起买了。”

田野投过来一个奇怪的眼神，可并没说什么，只是安安静静地把手里的护身符递给摊主去打包，又把视线收了回去。

胡显昭也没说什么，看着店主打包好了两个护身符，付了钱接过，又把田野那个给他，同时轻轻说，“谢谢。”

“你给我护身符怎么还谢我啊？”田野说。

“我就是想说，不可以吗？”

“可以可以。”田野嘟哝了几句听不清的大概是抱怨的话，把护身符接了过去，又道，“不用谢！”

胡显昭没接话，他悄悄停住了脚步，看着田野走远了才慢慢跟上。

“谢谢。”他又想。

可是谢什么呢，延续着那个穿越的一日的对话，谢谢田野给他一天吗，但那一天里，他不是他，田野也不是现在的田野，按理说没什么可给这个田野道谢的。那么，难道是谢谢田野让他知道他喜欢他吗？可这也不关田野的事情，是他自己许的愿，是护身符帮他发现，照样和田野一点关系也没有。

——虽然如此，可被他喜欢的那个人，毕竟还是田野，是眼前的这个田野。

一切已经明白无疑。虽然他对田野的内心一无所知，可是他还是喜欢田野。虽然他和田野之间一点故事也没有，虽然他为此自我怀疑那么久，可事实上，那还是喜欢，什么基础也没有的感情也还是配被称为喜欢。既然如此，那以后他是不是也可以为田野流泪为田野开心为田野茶饭不思终身不娶呢？胡显昭把手里的护身符转了几个圈，觉得几乎不可思议。

喜欢原来可以这么简单吗？世界对他是不是太好了？

“谢谢。”前方突然传来田野带着笑的声音，“谢谢护身符！”

“不用谢！”他也笑着回应道。

他忽然又快乐起来，抓紧了手里的护身符，大踏步向前走去，田野正回头看着他，也露出一个轻松的笑容来。

“我喜欢你啊。”

他在心里大声说。

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> *护身符灵验的秘诀：在事先没有经过商量，双方都不知情的情况下，如果一个人许愿的同时，他许愿的内容里包含的个体也许了同样的愿望，那么这个愿望就会实现。


End file.
